


Dragon Incubation

by biohazard603



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Babies, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, F/M, Family Fluff, Farting, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazard603/pseuds/biohazard603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Series revolving around Elia's pregnancy with Rhaenys. </p>
<p>Ch. 1<br/>An unfortunate side effect of pregnancy is that you get so gassy.<br/>Or<br/>The first time Elia farts in front of Rhaegar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Incubation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Drabble Series so I am really excited!!! Hope you all like it!!!

The rain poured down running over the windshield making it hard to see the road. Elia looked out at the dark sky from her window where the water droplets barreled down from like little bullets ricocheting from the sky. There was no sunlight shining down but it was warm in their car with heat turned up. Elia looked away from the window to look at her husband who was driving very cautiously through the thunderstorm with windshield wipers on full speed.

He seems to sense her gaze and sneaks a look at her, smiling, before turning back to the road. “What?” he asks curious. “Nothing” Elia shakes her head in a good mood before turning to face the front. They were driving back from a doctor’s appointment. The doctor had said that everything was right on track and that the baby and Elia were in perfect health. The doctor commended Elia for having followed the many instructions she had been given to ensure the baby’s health and Elia had lit up like grade-schooler being presented with a sticker for good behavior. And Rhaegar’s additional praise had done nothing but inflate her ego more while. Thinking back on all those compliments she had been showered with brings a blush to her cheeks but fills her with joy.

She leans back and stretches her fingers touching the roof of their hybrid and lets out a sound half-way between a grunt and a groan resulting in another glance from her husband. Ooo her back was aching so much. They stop at a red-light and Rhaegar looks over at her again this time face full of concern.

“Are you okay?” he asks “everything good?” Elia does her best to smile but all she manages is a sort of happy grimace. The pressure was building up in her stomach. Oh god. She knew this feeling. Ever since she got pregnant this had been happening more often. She closes her eyes and faces the front again doing her best to keep her rear end closed. She was not going to fart in front of Rhaegar. Just imagining it embarrasses her. How un-ladylike. While she and Rhaegar had gotten past the polished of image of each other before they even got engaged … passing gas in front of each other was something that had not happened yet. Wiping each other’s noses, burping, and hell Rhaegar has even watched her put on a tampon, sure but this. And Elia didn’t want it to happen. She would die of embarrassment. Oh god. Please let her maintain her dignity. Rhaegar would be turned off from butt sex forever.  

“Elia?” she heard her husband panicking slightly and then heard a honk from behind them. The car resumes motion but Rhaegar is not fully focused on driving. “Elia, Elia, babe” Rhaegar’s voice was going up an octave with each time he called her but Elia didn’t trust herself to answer and just gives him a tight smile and waves her hand. It takes another minute before she can respond “I’m fine.” Thankfully she managed to keep it all in.

Rhaegar is all but frantic and Elia reaches over to rub his shoulder which was tensed up. She wanted to hold his hand but they were both on the steering wheel. “I’m fine” she says “it was just a cramp and you know that doctor said that it is normal to have some cramping.” Rhaegar relaxes slightly and glances over at her. At the next red light he reaches over to take her hand and glances at her bump before meeting her eyes. “I love you so much” he says kissing her fingers. Elia smiles “I love you too” she says softly knowing he was worried. “And I’m fine and the baby is fine” Elia takes his hand and places it on her stomach holding it there with her smaller hand. “We both are.”

The ride home is really long since Rhaegar insisted she go to a doctor that was rather far off and he was driving slowly because of the rain. But Elia didn’t mind too much. The car ride was enjoyable as she and Rhaegar chatted about various things or sat in a comfortable silence while they listened to music and Elia snacked on various items she had brought with her.

“Say ahhh” Elia said leaning over to give Rhaegar a pepper-jack cheese cube. “Spicy” Rhaegar says as he chews and Elia can’t help but giggle. “You can’t handle any spice” she teased. Rhaegar looks over at her and wiggles his eyebrows and says with a smirk as he finishes chewing “I handle _you_ just fine.” And with that he leans over and slides a hand up her dress going all the _up_. Elia smacks his arm all the while snickering at his audacity “you are _driving_!”  

Rhaegar retracts his hand fast and placing both on the wheel and sticking his tongue out at her. They drive in comfortable silence as Elia continues to snack. Suddenly the feeling of pressure in her stomach builds up again and Elia stops mid-chew. Merciful mother she had to fart again. Oh why did she eat cheese? She knew that made her gassy, Elia mentally kicked herself, chewed faster (as though that would somehow help), adjusted her sitting position, and glanced at Rhaegar.

She couldn’t hold it in. Elia lets one rip cutting the cheese loudly and cutting off Rhaegar’s sentence in the process. Everything is still for a second as though even the car itself was in shock and Elia is mortified. Her face heats up and she feels Rhaegar glance at her now silent. She can’t bring herself to look at him. And then the _smell_ hits her. Oh, it was _bad_.

Even though it was still pouring out Elia’s finger immediately pushes down on the button to lower her window so she could air out the car. And hopefully get rid of the smell faster. Rain comes pelting in and Elia gets wet and cold. “Hey!” Rhaegar is surprised and looks at her again before moving to raise her window using the master control on the driver’s side. Elia protests the raising of her window by moving to push her button again and the window freezes in response to the opposing forces.

“What are you doing?” Rhaegar asks. “Elia, what are you doing? Let go. You are going to get sick.” Rhaegar slows the car down and puts on his caution lights. Thankfully there are only a few other cars on the street out in this downpour. “Elia! Elia, I can’t drive like this” Rhaegar says voice raised to talk over the storm. Reluctantly Elia lets go of her button and the window raises. Elia bursts into tears suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

Rhaegar turns and pulls into a near-empty parking lot. “Elia, love, honey” he asks as soon as he puts the car in park. He reaches over and grabs her wiping away the rain and tears. “What’s wrong? Does it hurt? Is it the baby? Should we go to a hospital?” He’s desperate for an answer but that just makes Elia cry harder seeing his, blurred through her tears, beautiful handsome face so concerned. Thankfully she manages to answer through. “No” she shakes her head “I’m crying because I farted.” Rhaegar’s stills at that and Elia watches his face go from worried to laughing. He pulls her in for hug but lets go quickly because her seatbelt pushes against her stomach. They both remove their seatbelt.

It takes him a minute to get his laughter under control but then he says “why would you cry about something like that?” Feeling embarrassed Elia cover her face “because it’s so gross. And you’ll be so turned off you’ll never want to sleep with me again.” Rhaegar winds up laughing harder and Elia wants to scream. “Rhaegar!”

Rhaegar knew he should stop laughing but the situation was so comical that he couldn’t. He looks up to see his wife’s pretty face contorted in a pout and he takes off his seatbelt and leans over to kiss her. They kiss for a good minute before Rhaegar pulls away and leans his forehead against hers. Elia sniffles her runny nose bumping into his. She pulls away first and blows her nose into a napkin. Then she looks at him.

Rhaegar leans over and reaches for her hand. “You know” he says quietly so as to not startle her “all the books that I’ve read … they all say.” Rhaegar pauses searching for the right word “flatulence ... is normal during pregnancy.” Elia turns beet red but Rhaegar holds onto her hand as she tries to pull it out from his grasp. “It’s true” Rhaegar says and he places a hand over his bump. His baby was in there. His _baby_.

Feeling a sense of awe Rhaegar rubs circles on her stomach. “It’s because you’re making more progesterone, a hormone that relaxes the muscle of your stomach and and somehow that makes you more gassy.” Rhaegar smiles and places another kiss, this time chaste, on Elia’s lips “and it’s also because our little dragon is growing and pushing on all you organs and so you wind up pushing more gas out.” Elia turns beet red at the words “pushing more gas out” and Rhaegar thinks it’s cute. “You know I was a little worried before” Rhaegar says “because all the books said that was a symptom and you never exhibited it.” Rhaegar cups her face “so feel free to fart whenever you want. Don’t feel embarrassed or upset. It’s sign that our baby is growing big and strong. Do it as much as you need to. It’s reassuring that everything is as it’s supposed to be.” Elia squirms a bit under his gaze and Rhaegar does not feel unlike a hunter. He licks his lips when he remembers what his wife had said.

Grinning he leans close “And we will definitely do _it_ again” he whispers in her ears voice husky “I won’t let you go that easy.” With that he wraps an arm around her waist best he can and nips at her neck. Elia has taken to squirming again but he doesn’t mind. “Rhaegar Rhae…” Elia complains sweetly and it just eggs Rhaegar on and he presses a kiss right behind her ear. Her hair and neck were damp from the rain she had let in.

They wind up in the backseat and it reminds Rhaegar of their past when they had been mere teenagers fooling around in the back of his dad’s car. And now they were married with a baby on the way. Rhaegar eats her up and feeling fully sated climbs back into the driver’s seat. Elia chooses to stay in the back where she could fully lay down and spread her legs.   

The rest of the ride back is quieter with Elia a bit worn out. When they get home he and Elia eat and take a long hot bath before curling up into bed for an afternoon nap. She falls asleep and Rhaegar just lays next to her watching her sleep for a bit before picking up a book about the changes that happen in woman’s body during pregnancy. He wanted to review.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or such let me know!!!! Please comment to tell me what you think!!!


End file.
